


Sif's Golden Hair

by DaemonMeg



Series: True Lies [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Genderfluid Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonMeg/pseuds/DaemonMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki confesses a prank to Verity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif's Golden Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SandwichesYumYum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichesYumYum/pseuds/SandwichesYumYum) and [Yavannie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavannie/pseuds/Yavannie) for reading my smut and encouraging me. I took your suggestions to heart, as well as some freely offered sentences. All mistakes are my own. I do not own these characters.

She let herself in. Honestly, at this point Loki should just give her a key. She dropped her purse on the green lacquered console table by the door and made her way to the kitchen. A quick look in the fridge told her she’d been right to bring supplies, so Verity proceeded to unload the canvas tote and stock the fridge with Maui Blanc, strawberries, and king-sized bars of dark chocolate.

The tap turned off and she heard Loki rustle around the bathroom down the hall and the clink of various bottles on the porcelain of the sink vanity. “Hey! I’m in the kitchen,” she called back to him.

Verity pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail and readjusted the slim chain around her neck. She really didn’t know why she wore this necklace tonight. The clasp always found its way to the front to her annoyance.

She was just pulling some mismatched pint glasses from the cupboard when she heard Loki enter the kitchen behind her. She turned, smiling, and then promptly dropped one of the glasses. She mumbled an apology and immediately bent to clean up the glass shards, sneaking glances at the strange woman in the kitchen as she did.

She was beautiful. It didn’t really surprise her, she guessed. Loki was quite the handsome devil, if she were honest with herself. He had that slimmer, athletic build that she always imagined was the territory of swimmers and fencers. She’d even met Lorelei, so she could guess his type. But this woman was different from Lorelei. She had the same dark hair and piercing green eyes as Loki, but her hips had the most delicious curve. She ducked her head and grabbed a bar towel and concentrated on her clean up duties.

“Verity? Are you okay?” the woman asked.

She did a double take. This wasn’t Loki’s female friend. _This was_ Loki.

“Oh hey, yeah. I’m sorry I broke your glass. I’ll buy you another one.” She bit her lip.

Loki bent down and grabbed the towel from her hand. “It’s fine. Let me grab the dust pan. Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah…” Verity didn’t know where to look. Loki had told her he was a shapechanger. He had told her he could shapeshift into a woman. But she hadn’t actually seen it before. Loki still stood there on the kitchen tile, feet leaving wet prints as she walked back to the sink with the bar rag and glass. She had wrapped a towel around her body and another swathed her black hair still wet from the shower. Loki hadn’t done a very good job of drying off and droplets still sparkled on her shoulders.

Verity licked her chapped lips. “You said you needed to talk about something, and I thought, in your voice, that you sounded pretty stressed out and…”

Loki threw the ruined towel on the counter and leaned on the edge with both hands. “I’m fine.”

_Liar_.

“But I’m glad you came.”

_Truth_.

Loki turned to her then and met her eyes. They were his eyes, but they were her eyes, too. “Oh Verity, my bad. I’ll change if it makes you uncomfortable.” Loki turned to go down the hall towards the bedroom.

“No. No, I mean. You don’t have to change for me-because of me. I see you in this body and I know it’s you-the real you. Just like the other you is real too. You’re not putting on an illusion or anything.”

Loki smiled at her then and said, “Then the least I can do is get dressed.”

She watched her friend walk down the hall and then just shook her head and pulled another glass from the cabinet. Verity filled them with cubes and then topped them with the pineapple wine she had brought. She left the food-if strawberries and chocolate could be counted as a meal-in the fridge and made her way to the living room with the wine. They were really making a habit of having their meals in there.

Loki finally emerged from her bedroom wearing dark jeans, a black tank top, and dark green shirt left unbuttoned. She was still dragging a wide tooth comb through her wet hair as she came and slumped on the sofa next to Verity. She gave up on the tangles and sighed, reaching a hand out for one of the glasses of wine instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Verity.

“No.” Loki just sipped her wine in silence for a few moments.

_Lie_. Or sort of one, anyway. Verity could tell when people lied to themselves or were ambivalent about an answer if the feelings were strong enough about it.

“So? Tell me another story then to take your mind off of things.”

Loki ran a hand through her wet hair. Or at least she tried to until her fingers caught in the tangles. “Like what?”

Verity leaned over Loki’s lap and grabbed the comb where it sat on the sofa’s armrest. She turned sideways on the couch and turned Loki as well, so the other woman sat with her back to her, and began combing her hair for her. Eventually, Loki relaxed as the comb ran through the wet tangles.

“Do you want to tell me about kid Loki?” she asked her.

Loki sat up straighter at that. “What do you want to know?”

“You know. What was it like for you growing up in Asgard? What sort of trouble did you get up to when you were a kid?”

“Oh, well…”

Loki’s voice trailed off, so Verity leaned forward over her shoulder and peeked at her face lost in thought. The other woman suddenly grinned so evilly, that Verity could almost feel the glee radiate from her body.

“There was this one time that I cut all of Sif’s hair off.” She laughed a bit with that.

“What?!”

“Yeah. So, I was still young and brash. It really rankled that the rest of Asgard was mad at me about the whole losing Idunn and her apples fiasco, so I guess I needed to retaliate or something. So I snuck in Sif’s room at night when she was asleep and cut her hair so close she almost looked bald. Then when my brother came home, Sif refused to take off this stupid veil she had on, but Thor insisted. And even though no one _knew_ it was me, everyone whispered that it was anyway.”

“You do have a reputation, Loki.”

“Anyway, so my brother went and complained to Odin and Odin called me to the throne and he pretty much commanded me to get Sif’s hair back. It would have grown back. It’s not like I cursed her to baldness.” She sounded petulant.

“Loki, it was about more than just the loss of her hair. You assaulted Sif in her sleep. Tell me how that is different than any common thug that breaks into women’s apartments.”

“It was a prank. Anyway, I didn’t think of it that way at the time. I was hard pressed to find a way to quickly replace Sif’s hair so I went to the best craftsmen in the realms. I went to the dwarves.”

“I think they prefer to be called little people, Loki.”

“No, no. These were real dwarves. Just like there are Aesir and Vanir and humans, there are Dwarves and they live in Svartheim. All around, the smiths were hard at work at their craft, working the bellows, firing the forges, using hammer and tongs on metal work-pieces. It was there I first witnessed the forging of the spear Gungnir, the weapon with truest aim. I also saw the shipwrights make Skipbladnir, the magic boat that could sail the roughest seas, the smoothest lakes, the most treacherous of rivers and that could be folded up until it fit into your pocket.”

“You’re…not lying.”

“No. No one lies about the craftsmanship of the dwarves of Svartheim. At least, they don’t unless they wish to bring judgment down on their heads.” Verity filed that tidbit away to ask another time.

“I praised the work of the dwarves and flattered them so much that they became eager to test their skills at a masterpiece. They took up a bar of gold and hammered it into threads of metal so fine they mimicked human hair. I picked up the mass of golden thread and it streamed and flowed over my hands like a woman’s hair and felt just as light. I brought the golden hair back to Asgard where Odin and Thor waited with Sif still veiled.”

Loki was smirking again, Verity could tell.

“I pulled off her veil, letting it fall to the ground, and I affixed the wig of gold upon her shorn crown. Sif was so proud of it that she spun in a circle so that the ends of gold thread belled out around her as she turned. Her new hair fairly _glowed_ and all the Aesir and Vanir grew envious of Sif’s golden hair. It held until her real hair grew back, which, by the way, grew back as black as night. Somehow, a rumor was started that this is because I didn’t pay the dwarves for their gold. That is simply not true.”

Verity could tell that Loki was still mad about it. “So what _actually_ happened?”

“It ushered in an economic boom to the Svartheim economy! The Aesir and Vanir loved Sif’s hair, and Gugnir, and Skipbladnir so much that the dwarves became renowned over the nine realms for their craftsmanship. They had so many commissions afterwards that the wealth basically poured into their coffers. I was feasted for years in gratitude.” Loki lowered her voice. “But Odin’s court never told the tales of how I benefitted Asgard. They only repeated stories of my _trickery_.”

Verity could hear it in the other woman’s voice-the lifetime of hurt of the Aesir only believing the worst of her. Loki truly believed she would only be remembered for her mischief and not for all the good things that came from her actions. As she finished her story, Verity held a hank of Loki’s black hair in hand, rubbing the damp strands between her fingers. “Hey, sorry I got your shirt all wet combing out the tangles.”

Loki shrugged out of her button up and turned around to face her, letting a sigh escape her lips. “Thanks Verity.” She leaned forward a bit and Verity closed her eyes, breathing in her scent. But Loki just fingered the chain around Verity’s neck and turned it so the clasp was on the back again. Her fingers lingered on her collarbone.

“Now, how about those strawberries? And, do I smell chocolate?” asked the green eyed trickster.

“Loki,” Verity began, reaching out her hand. She pressed her palm against Loki’s cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb across her cheekbone. She could see the change in the other woman.

Loki’s eyes turned a deeper green, her cheek heated under Verity’s palm, and her breath came a little faster. “Verity?”

“How about those strawberries and chocolate?” Verity waggled her eyebrows in imitation of Loki’s usual half-joking come-ons.

“Oh… _oh_!”

And suddenly Loki buried her hand in Verity’s hair, gripping the back of her neck tight and pulling her in for a kiss. Their teeth clacked together and her glasses went crooked but none of that mattered. She wrapped her arms around Loki’s body, feeling the dampness of her tank top against her back.

Loki broke the kiss and pulled back, looking at Verity with hooded eyes. “You can still go if you want.”

“What if I don’t want to?” The kiss had left Verity breathless. She reached out a hand to smooth Loki’s hair back behind an ear and bent to kiss her mouth again.

Loki pulled back. “I’ll just lie to you.”

She bent forward and began kissing Loki under her jaw, trailing her mouth down her neck and nipping her on the shoulder. “But not tonight.”

Loki moaned a little under her breath. “You’re right. Not tonight.”

_Truth_. Verity smiled against the hollow of Loki’s throat and then kissed her there. She worked her hand under the wet tank and ran her fingers along Loki’s damp spine, feeling her arch under the touch.

“Get this off,” Loki said impatiently, tugging at Verity’s shirt.

In the process of removing her offending clothing, they tumbled off the sofa and traced their way down the hall. Loki pressed her into the wall, one hand cupping her breast as she ground her hips into her. Verity could feel the trim of the wainscoting push into the small of her back, and she knew she’d have a bruise the next day. It didn’t matter.

Verity couldn’t get enough of Loki’s mouth. The Maui Blanc made sure that both women tasted of pineapple and she’d never tasted anything sweeter. She fumbled behind her for the doorknob and lightly bit Loki’s lip before stumbling backwards into the bedroom.

She’d never been in Loki’s bedroom before tonight, and in the low light, the bed was hard to find. “ _Fuck_.” Verity slammed her shin into the bedframe and heard the small chuckle from Loki nearly in her ear in the darkness. Then she heard the click as the lamp on the nightstand was turned on.

She turned to face Loki just as the other woman reached out and pulled the glasses from her face, folding up the frames and setting them out of the way on the table. Verity closed her eyes as Loki ran her hands down her body, skimming her side and lingering over her hips before pulling her in close. Verity inhaled Loki’s scent, still smelling of citrus body wash and the sweetness of the pineapple wine.

She could feel Loki kiss her way along the tattoos that wrapped Verity’s shoulders and collar bone, tracing the ink lines with her lips. She slipped the strap of Loki’s bra off of her shoulder, sliding her fingertips just beneath the lace edge before reaching around to undo the snaps and pulling it from her body.

Verity couldn’t keep her hands from the curve of Loki’s ass and reached down to slide the jeans from her hips. She grinned to see her in a pair of men’s cotton boxers. _Very_ _nice_. She cupped one hand at the back of Loki’s head to hold her close for a kiss and slid another hand through the open fly of the boxers. Verity found Loki was already wet as she slipped a finger through the damp curls between her legs.

“ _Verity_ ,” whispered Loki as she rocked her hips forward to meet Verity’s fingertips.

“Tell me, Loki.”

“ _Please_.”

“Tell me something true,” Verity said in her ear before moving her mouth to Loki’s throat once more.

“ _I_ -“ Loki shuddered as Verity pressed a second finger inside of her. “ _Yes_. _I_ -“

She slid her fingers out. “Tell me, Loki.”

_“I-keep going. I want you to keep going.”_

_Truth_. Verity hooked a finger into the waistband of Loki’s boxers and pulled down at the same time the other woman gave a delicious shimmy of her hips to help remove them. With a playful shove, Loki fell back against the mattress and watched as Verity removed the last of her clothes and settled down beside her.

She ran her hands over Loki’s body, pressed her right thigh between Loki’s legs, and lowered her mouth to the swell of the woman’s breast. Loki ground against Verity’s thigh, impatient for her fingers once more. She scooted lower in the bed and moved her hand between Loki’s legs again, pressing against her clit through the curls.

She looked up and met Loki’s green eyes, licking her lips before she bowed her head. Verity slipped two fingers inside her and leaned forward to circle the sensitive bit of flesh with the tip of her tongue. The other woman threw her head back against the pillow, breaths coming fast.

Loki's body started to move beneath Verity as she gently tasted her.  Seeking her mouth, Loki's hips tilted up repeatedly until she began to shake. Loki fisted one hand in Verity’s hair and tugged just the slightest bit with every shudder.

Verity smiled against Loki’s body, dragged her fingernails along one hip, and resumed the movement of her fingers. She began licking faster along Loki’s clit and curled her fingers just a little bit and was almost immediately rewarded with the telltale tremors of Loki’s climax. Verity added a third finger just as Loki began to thrust against her hand with urgency, and felt her own body throb in response to Loki’s orgasm.

Afterwards, Verity lay with her head pillowed on Loki’s chest. Once the other woman regained some semblance of calm, she pulled Verity to her mouth for a deep kiss, thoroughly kissing the taste from her mouth.

“Needed that,” Loki said simply in Verity’s ear.

_Truth_.

“Needed you,” she added.

_Truth_. Verity smiled, eyes alight with mischief. “Now, about those strawberries…”

“Those can wait,” Loki said with promise in her voice. Verity could feel her skin flush in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. You should know I used the original Norse lore about this instead of the Marvel 616 canon and that's why this is marked as a fusion fic.


End file.
